familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sitting Pretty
Sitting Pretty is the eighteenth episode of the first season from the television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on February 16, 1990. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Ken Kuta. Plot Laura wants to make some extra money and starts a babysitting business but when her friends bail out for a concert, its up to Laura, Judy, Eddie and Steve to keep things under control while Carl invites Captain Davenport to dinner. Carl is relieved to discover that Captain Davenport loves kids. Rachel ponders whether to tell her new boyfriend she is a mother. Synopsis Laura wants to make a little extra money on the side and opened a babysitting service. Harriette tries to get her to be reasonable by cutting back on her babysitting and just enjoy being a kid. However, when most of her prospect babysitters quit and she demands why, Eddie explains about the upcoming Paula Abdul concert and that her sitters want to attend it. He mentions he has a date for the night but Laura reminds Eddie that he's still grounded for an incident at his school involving an undisclosed prank he pulled with Rodney. She mentions she will tell on him to Carl about his plans to sneak out to attend the concert if he doesn't help her out with the babysitting. Eddie is convinced to help Laura as she enlists the help of Judy and Steve to help her watch a dozen of the children. Seeking a promotion, Carl invites no-nonsense Capt. Davenport over for dinner. Simple enough, except he doesn't know that Laura who has opened a baby-sitting service is looking after dozens of crazy children. To help cover it, Harriette herds the children upstairs with Laura, Eddie, Judy and Urkel. However when he thinks things are fine, Carl faces problems Urkel has trouble with a kid with a toy pistol. After chasing him back upstairs, Eddie appears with one of the Murphy twins, mentioned the twin boys are smart. He turns his back for one second and catches one of the kids riding down the drain pipe. Carl soon suspects something is wrong with Capt. Davenport and heads back to the living room. Ordering the kids away, he is sure his promotion (not to mention job) is down the drain, especially when Capt. Davenport is a little tied up thanks to the kids. Things turn out fine when he mentions to Carl that he ruined the game and that he loves children. Meanwhile, Rachel ponders what to do and doesn't know if she should tell her newest boyfriend, Jeff, about Richie. She hasn't told him about it due to a previous incident with a last date involving another prospect date forcing her to take the bus home after telling him that she was a mother. When Laura appears with Richie, Rachel finally realizes it's time to be honest and tells Jeff that she's a mother. She admits her fears because the last time she mentioned she was a mother, her dates have been chased away. Jeff reassures her that he's not scared and would like to take the time to get to know them. After the children are picked up and Capt. Davenport leaves, Carl immediately confronts Laura for her failed babysitting service. Despite realizing that Harriette's admonition against it was best heeded, she couldn't help herself when she thinks about money. Carl grounds Laura for a week and with her allowance reduced. Harriette convinces her to just enjoy being a kid and not think about running another babysitting service again. After sending her off to bed, Carl is shot in the head with a plastic dart with a suction cup attached to it and Mother Winslow appear holding the same gun, apologizing for it. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Joseph and Julius Wright as Richie Crawford * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest * Malachi Pearson as Rambo * Tim Russ as Jeff * Carlton and Raymond McQueen as Murphy Twins * Christopher Fong as Kid #1 * Jonathan Fong as Kid #2 Trivia Quotes : Laura: Aunt Rachel, take little Richie, the Murphy twins are giving each other haircuts in the backyard! : Estelle "Mother": Harriette, there is a child outside digging up your azaleas. : [sees the kids] ---- : Estelle "Mother": Oh my Lord! : Harriette: Mother Winslow, take all the toddlers up to your room. All kids 7 and up go to Eddie's room and play Nintendo. Laura and Judy, divide up the rest between Barbie doll fans and Lego lovers and get them upstairs too! Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Season One